Binky to the Rescue
by Boolia
Summary: H.P. and Sanderson take over Fairy World by the help of Jorgen's wand. Can Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Binky save it? Also, will this change Jorgen's relationship towards Binky?
1. Part 1

Binky to the Rescue 

Part 1

"Good job Poof!" Wanda congratulated her son after moving his piece to the castle on the playing board. He and Timmy were playing Candy Kingdom.

"You made it to the castle before Timmy!" Cosmo added. Poof laughed in delight.

"Only because I kept having to go back to where Clumpy is." Timmy complained, rolling his eyes.

"_Clumpy, clumpy_!" Poof teased Timmy. Timmy eyed his god brother.

"It's _not_ funny!" Timmy retorted. Poof laughed.

"It is, too, Timmy!" Cosmo said. "Whenever you got close to the castle, you get Clumpy and have to go back near the start!" His godfather laughed and laughed. Timmy eyed him. Cosmo stopped. "You're right, it's clearly not funny." He tried to stop himself from laughing any further but couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. "_You got Clumpy; you got Clumpy_!" Timmy sighed. He headed towards his V-cube. "Whatever, I'm just glad to be done with that lame baby game. Now it's time for Cosmo and I to play a game rated ten and up!" Cosmo stopped laughing.

"_Yay, violence_!" He flew towards his godson. Just then Binky poofed in with a frog in his hands and suitcases. Timmy screamed.

_"Hi there_!" Binky greeted with a friendly wave and smile.

_"Ooh_!" Cosmo squealed. "Is that the new way to greet someone? You just poof in, giving the other people in the room heart attacks?"

_"Binky_!" Timmy said. "You scared me half to _death_! What the heck are you doing here anyway?"

"Sorry I poofed in unexpectedly." Binky apologized. "Can I stay here with you guys?" Everyone was surprised.

_"WHAT_?!" Timmy questioned. _"Why_? Don't you have a home in Fairy World? Aren't you assistant to Jorgen? And dude, what's with the frog?"

"I don't work for him anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sick and tired of Jorgen bossing me around and beating me up all the time."

"_Yeah_!" Cosmo agreed. "You do get beat up by Jorgen a lot."

"_Cosmo_!" Wanda scolded her husband. She looked at Binky. "Sorry about that Binky. Please continue."

"So I turned him into this frog." Timmy and his fairies gasped. Wanda looked at the frog, hopping around, while Poof chased him.

_"Froggy! Froggy!"_ Poof said.

_"Why_?" Wanda questioned.

"I don't know. I guess I was that mad. So anyways, after I turned Jorgen into a frog; I began to leave Fairy World forever when HP and Sanderson showed up."

_"HP and Sanderson_?" Timmy questioned. "The _Pixies?"_ Binky nodded.

"So anyway, they showed up out of nowhere, scaring me."

"Just like you scared Timmy by poofing up out of nowhere!" Cosmo piped up.

"Uh, right. So anyways…"

"What are _you_ two doing here?" Binky asked.

"We were going to steal Jorgen's wand." HP started. He looked at the frog. "We were worried that we were going to have to come back later when he was asleep, but thanks to you," He smiled at Binky. "You saved us all that time; thanks."

_ "Yeah_!" Sanderson added. "Thanks." HP headed towards Jorgen's wand when Binky flew in his face.

"Now wait a minute!" Binky shouted, mad. "You can't steal Jorgen's wand; I won't let you! I'll fight you." He punched the air to show he meant business. HP and Sanderson smirked. "Besides, how can you even lift it? You need Jorgen's muscle's to do it." Both pixies smirked again. HP pinged up a remote.

_"Easy_!" He told Binky. "Just watch and learn." He moved the joystick on the remote. Then a robot replica of Jorgen von Strangle appeared. Binky screamed. HP then made the Jorgen robot pick up the wand from beside the frog. Binky then looked determined.

_"Give it back_!" Binky shouted. "The wand doesn't belong to you! What are you planning to do with it anyway?"

"It's simple." HP told him. "With the most powerful wand in our possession, we're going to take over Fairy World."

"_Duh!"_ Sanderson added.

"And in our 'Fairy World Takeover' speech, we'll give you a shoutout saying how you helped us by turning Jorgen into a helpless frog. Well if you'll excuse us, we have an appointment to take over Fairy World." They got into the robot and turned to leave.

_"NOOOOO_!" Binky screamed. He flew in the robot's path. "I can't let you do this."

_"Move it!"_ HP said from inside the robot.

_"Yeah, move it_!" Sanderson echoed. The robot then lifted its foot and kicked Binky out of the way and left. Binky screamed and landed in the clouds.

"I'd rather get kicked by the real Jorgen." Binky said, a little dazed. He then got up, and looked determined. "I got to get help." He picked up Jorgen and poofed to Earth.

"And that is why I am here." Binky concluded his story. He began to beg. "So please, won't you guys help me save Fairy World? I'm too scrawny and weak to do it alone!"

_"Well_," Wanda began, looking at her husband.

"_Wait_!" Timmy piped up. "Why are you asking _us_ for help? I say it's your problem. If you hadn't changed Jorgen into a frog, none of this would've happened."

"I know." Binky said. "I only told you guys about this because if I tell them they might ask about Jorgen and I'll have to tell them the whole thing and tell the other fairies that I turned him into a frog because I'm not the lying type. I'll be the most hated fairy in Fairy World. I messed up big time."

"I'll say you did!" Cosmo said. Wanda narrowed her eyes at him. Cosmo noticed this and decided not to say anything more.

"I even wrote a diary on how wimpy I am." He poofed up his diary called 'A Diary of a Wimpy Fairy.' Timmy and his fairies looked at it. "I wrote it after my show, 'Leave it to Binky' got cancelled."

"Timmy read Vicky's diary once!" Cosmo piped up. He laughed_. "Boy,_ did he get into trouble!" This time, Timmy glared at him. Cosmo stopped laughing.

"Again," Binky continued. "Can you guys help me defeat the Pixies?"

_"Poof, poof_!" Poof cheerfully volunteered. Binky smiled at the fairy baby.

"Thanks um…"

"Poof." Wanda told him.

"Yeah, thanks Poof. You seem to be a true go-getter." Poof smiled and laughed. Binky looked at the others.

"So, how about you guys? Please, it'll mean a lot to me."

_ "No way_!" Timmy said. "It's your problem, you should fix it on your own, right guys?" He looked at his godmother and godfather. "Right guys?"

"We'll help!" Wanda told Binky.

_"Yeah_!" Cosmo agreed. "It's not everyday that you get to save Fairy World from getting ruled by Pixies! It's every _other_ day."

"Oh, thank you guys!" Binky said, excited.

_"Wait, wait, wait_!" Timmy shouted. "Why are _we_ helping? It's his problem. It's his fault that the Pixies are taking over Fairy World."

_"Yeah_." Binky agreed sadly. "It is my fault."

"It's not Binky's fault!" Wanda told Timmy. "He didn't know that the Pixies were on another attempt to take over Fairy World." She looked at Binky. "Although turning Jorgen into a frog was completely your fault. You should change him back and then give it to him straight. Tell him how you feel about him bossing you around, working you like Cinderella, not respecting your feelings."

"And beating you up all the time!" Cosmo added. Wanda sighed.

"_Not_ helping Cosmo!"

"Sorry." Binky sighed.

"I know." He said. "I'll change him back." He faced the frog and pointed his wand at it. It started to glow.

But it failed with the wand wilting and raspberry noise. Binky, confused looked at his wand.

_"Hey_!" He said. "My wand. Why didn't it work?"

"My wand is not working ether." Wanda said, testing out her wand.

"I was going to poof up a club sandwich for myself," Cosmo told them when his wand failed. "but my wand's not working ether."

_"Rattle_?" Poof asked when his rattle failed.

"What's going on here?" Timmy wanted to know. "How come your wands aren't working?"

"The Pixies must have started the takeover." Wanda replied. A copy of The Wand Street Journal 'ping'ed into the bedroom, Wanda picked it up. "Yep. 'Pixies takeover Fairy World.'

"How can we save Fairy World if we can't get to Fairy World?" Binky whined.

"I may have a way." Timmy piped up.

They used Crocker's teleporter in The Crocker Cave to get to Fairy World. When Timmy told Binky about it, Binky asked him why Crocker doesn't try to go to Fairy World again.

"Don't know." Timmy told him shrugging. "But just be thankful that he doesn't!" They went into the portal and into Fairy World.

They looked around and were shocked. Every fairy was wearing the same grey uniforms with matching hats replacing their crowns.

Then, _ping_! Wanda, Cosmo, Binky and Poof all looked down at themselves. They gasped; they were now wearing the same dull uniforms like the other fairies. They looked at their crowns. They weren't there; instead they were wearing the matching caps.

_"Yuck_!" Poof observed, looking disgusted.

"I agree with you, Poof." Binky agreed. "Grey just isn't my color. It's not who I am."

_"Sweet_!" Cosmo said. "I have a black cell phone again!"

"You're right." Wanda observed, looking at hers'. So did Binky and Poof. Poof's was small so it could fit in his hands.

_"Wow_ Poof!" Cosmo exclaimed, looking at his son. "Your very first cell phone! _Nice!_ Timmy's parents says he can't have a cell phone until he's older!"

"_Well,_" Timmy stated. He headed towards the transporter. "Nice knowing you Binky! My fairies and I are headed towards home so that I can play a mindless violent video game while we avoid doing my homework." He looked at his fairies. _"Come on guys!" _

"Oh _no_!" Wanda said, hands on hips. "We're helping Binky."

_"But…but_…" He put on a puppy face. "_Please_?"

"I thank you for saying please, but it's still not going to work."

"_But…but…"_ She narrowed her eyes at him.

"_Timmy_!" Timmy sighed.

_"Fine_!" He closed the door and went towards his fairies again. "Only because it's the 'right thing to do.' That and I'm avoiding my homework either way."

_"What_? Maybe I'll just ping Timmy home so he can do his homework. I'll be right…"

_"Nope_! It's too late Wanda; you wanted me here so here I am!"

_"Aw_, but homework is…."

"The more time you lecture me to death, the more Fairy World will be ruled by Pixies." Wanda sighed.

"_Fine_!" Timmy cheered.

_"WHOO_-HOO! Anything to get me out of doing homework, school or chores, I am so _in_!"

"Fairy World," Binky announced. "Prepare to be saved!"


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Jorgen wriggled out of Binky's hands.

_"Jorgen_?" Binky asked. "What're you doing?"

"_Ribbit_!" Jorgen croaked and hopped off.

_"Quick_!" Binky told Timmy and his fairies. "Follow that frog!" They all followed after the frog, looking at all of the now transformed Fairy World. There were no fairies in sight; just grey concrete buildings.

"Where is everyone?" Timmy wondered out loud.

"Maybe a celebrity is in town." Cosmo suggested. "Like Britney Britney or Chip Skylark."

"In Fairy World?"

"Oh yeah. Well, then I got nothing." Jorgen then stopped in his tracks. He hopped in shock.

"What is it Jorgen?" Binky asked. "What do you see?" Just then a dragonfly whizzed pass. Jorgen slurped him up in a flash with his new froggy tongue and chewed.

"_Gross_!" Timmy complained. "You made us follow you just for _that_?" Jorgen shook his head.

"Ribbit." He said, looking up. They all looked in his direction and gasped. There was a plaza and in the middle of it was a concrete fountain sculpture of HP.

_"Neat_!" Cosmo spoke. "I needed water!" He flew to the fountain and drank from it. A fairy flew by. When he saw them, he flew to them.

"You better all get to work." He told them. "Before the boss finds out."

"What's happening?" Wanda wanted to know. "Where is everyone?"

"They're all working." The fairy replied. "And you should too. When Sanderson finds out, he'll…" Suddenly Sanderson pinged in. The fairy screamed. Sanderson looked at him.

"Clark," He said in his monotone voice. "What are you doing here? You should be working."

"I'm sorry!" Clark apologized "I needed some fresh air. I'll go back right away." With a ping of his cellphone, he pinged away.

_"Hey_!" Timmy said. "That fairy just used magic!" He then had an idea. "That's it! I wish that Fairy World was saved and that Jorgen was a fairy again!" He then cupped his mouth, realizing he spoke out loud.

"Sorry!" Sanderson said. "If you want to make a wish; special procedures will have to be met first."

"_Huh_?" Timmy wanted to know, "What do you mean 'special procedures'"?

"Well, it's kind of like Earth laws. You have to fill them out in writing and you have to attend meetings. We have to agree on it first. That is the only way you'll get your wish."

_"What_?! That'll take _forever!"_

"Welcome to the business world kid." He held up his cell phone. "Only HP and my cell phone can grant wishes without going though the procedures." He looked at Cosmo, Wanda and Binky.

"As for you three," He told them. "You will have to come with me to meet with HP so we can assign you jobs."

"What about Poof, me and Jorgen?" Timmy questioned. Sanderson looked at them.

"You three go home. The baby's too young to work and so are you, plus you're not a fairy. And we don't need a frog in Fairy World. You can keep him as your pet."

_"OOH_!" Cosmo squealed. "Even when ruled by pixies, Fairy World still has child labor laws!" Timmy ignored him.

"Why is Poof is in the same, boring uniform?" He asked.

"Because he's a fairy. All fairies of Fairy Word have to be in the same uniforms, regardless if they work or not."

"So when he comes home with me, can he grant my wish in getting rid of you guys?"

"He still needs to fill out the proper paperwork and you still need approval from the Board of the Application of Magic in Human-Related Wishes."

_"Darn it_! Wait, why do you pixies still want to take over Fairy Word? Don't you guys now have your own world?"

"Yes. But, we need to expand it."

"_Why?"_

"Cause…you know this is one of the many reasons we don't hire kids, you ask too many questions."

"And because of child labor laws!" Cosmo added. Timmy glared at him. "Sorry." Timmy looked back at Sanderson again.

"_But_…"

"Say goodbye kid. You may not see your fairies ever again and the baby might not see his parents until their next mandated 20-minute break."

"When will that be?"

"In about a century or so."

"_What_?!" Timmy questioned.

_"Mama? Dada_?" Poof spoke.

"Now you wait a minute, I…" Timmy started. Too late, with his cell-phone, the pixie pinged them away back to Earth.

"That's not fair!" Wanda said to Sanderson. "You didn't even give us a chance to say goodbye to them!" Sanderson looked at them.

"You can give them a proper goodbye when you see them again."

"When will that be?"

"When we agree to it. Now, come on; HP's waiting for us." He pinged himself and the three fairies to headquarters.

"Cosmo," HP said as soon as they pinged in HP's office. "Wanda, Binky. Welcome, I've been waiting for you."

"You can't do this!" Wanda shouted, fuming with anger. "You can't separate us from our baby. He needs us; we need him!"

"Any further complaints got to be submitted in writing." HP said. "And it needs approval from five separate committees and two vice-presidents before it is delivered to my desk, where I might get around to reviewing it in ten to fifteen years. Now, any more questions?"

"Yes. What about school? How will Poof get there get there?"

"A pixie will come down to Earth to pick him up. He will also drop him off back at the Turner house as soon as his school lets out." He looked at Binky next.

"Binky, we gave you recognition in our takeover speech like we promised. We told them everything and that you turned Jorgen into a frog. They took it really hard, but others took it much harder." He pinged in the Tooth Fairy who was on her knees crying. When she looked at Binky, her eyes turned bloodshot.

"_YOU_!" She shouted. She lunged at Binky, but was held back by pixies. Binky screamed and hid cowardly behind Wanda. "You did this. Fairy World is ruined because of you and not only that my husband's now a frog thanks to you! I hope you have cavities!"

"I'm _sorry_!" Binky told her fearfully.

"Oh you'll be sorry all right, when I ring your little neck!" Binky screamed again as she struggled from the pixie's hold. HP pinged her away and the pixies relaxed.

_ "However_," HP told Binky. "Because of that, you are now the most hated fairy in all of Fairy World.

"But I don't _want _to be the most hated fairy in all of Fairy World!" Binky bust out crying. "What have I done? This is all my fault!"

"Yes it is." He looked at all three of them. "Now, about your jobs. Wanda, you'll be a receptionist, Cosmo a janitor…"

_ "Ooh_!" Cosmo squealed. "I was a janitor once for Halloween!" He noticed all the weird looks from everyone. "Sorry, continue." HP looked at the still crying Binky.

"And Binky, as soon as you are done crying, you are now one of my executive assistants. We at Pixies, Incorperated recognize the contributions of even the lowliest of employees and we reward loyalty."

"Will I get paid?" He asked. "And will I get treated better?"

"If you do what you're told, yes." Binky cheered up and saluted.

"I will not disappoint!"

"Good. You can start by telling these two to get to work."

"I'm on it!" He flew to Cosmo and Wanda. "Get to work." Wanda glared at him.

"Binky, what are you _doing_? You're actually _going_ for this?"

_"Heck yeah_! If it means being treated more fairly and getting paid! I'm all for it!"

"But Binky, he's _evil!_"

"_Yeah_!" Cosmo added. "Even I'm not stupid enough to join."

"I know being mad can lead you to do foolish, dumb things sometimes" Wanda told Binky. "but you got to think who your real friends are." Binky narrowed his eyes at them.

"That's _enough_! The only friends I have are the pixies, work and getting treated right. Now you two get to work!" He then pinged Cosmo and Wanda away.

"Great work Binky." HP said to him. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"Yeah." Sanderson added. "We thought we had to force you to do what we want. This is turning out much easier than projected."

"No problem!" Binky responded. "I'm so tired of Jorgen beating me up and working me like a dog. I'll work for anyone that treats me with respect that I deserve even if it means working for heatless, corporate suits like you."

"Good to know Binky." HP said. "Now, first order of business, I want you to get me a latte."

"Get me one too." Sanderson added.

"You got it bosses!" Binky said, saluting. He then was confused. "Wait, can't you just ping up your own lattes?" Sanderson looked at HP. HP looked at Sanderson.

"He's refusing our first request HP. What should we do?"

_"Hmmm_," HP thought out loud. "I guess we could fire him and send him to prison, er, employee training for the rest of his immortal life."

"_NO_!" Binky screamed. He began to sweat. "I'll get your lattes." He pinged up two streaming hot lattes. "_See_?"

"As it should be." Binky then accidently spilled bot lattes on both pixies. They both screamed I monotone.

"I'm so sorry! I'll clean this mess up and ping you new lattes." He pinged up a napkin to clean them off. He pinged them new lattes and stated cleaning the floor. The pixies went to another room to enjoy their beverages.

_"Okay Turner_," Timmy told himself in front of his school. A pixie already took Poof to school just as HP had told Wanda. Because of having to wait for the pixie to pick up his god brother, Timmy almost missed his bus. Jorgen was in his backpack. Mr. and Mrs. Turner allowed Timmy to keep a frog when they assumed his fish died when he said he didn't know what happened to them.

"I just have to face school without any problems." Timmy said. "That shouldn't be a problem; other kids my age do it all the time and survive. I should do just fine." He opened the door and went in. Right away, Francis grabbed him. Jorgen hopped out of Timmy's backpack.

"_Turner!_" The bully shouted. Timmy sighed.

"Oh, crud. Should've seen this coming." Francis threw him into the nearest garbage can. He laughed.

_"Touchdown_!" He then left. Mr. Crocker then poked his head out of the classroom.

"_Turner!"_ He shouted. "After you are done playing in the trash, you can join us." He looked at the transformed frog and smiled. "Oh great, we needed an extra frog for dissection." Jorgen's face turned green (greener then it already was) Timmy's teacher grabbed Jorgen who was about to hop away. He then went back to the classroom.

_"WAIT_!" Timmy screamed. He bolted out of the garbage can and ran into the classroom. "Why did I bring a frog to school today of all days?"

"Okay children," Mr. Crocker told them. He handed Jorgen to Francis. "You may begin." He headed for his deck. Francis looked at Jorgen, buzz saw in hand.

"Oh, this should be fun." He said, grinning evilly. He turned it on and laughed evilly. "Come to papa, frog intestines!" Jorgen sweated, having nowhere to go.

"Hey Chester?" AJ asked. Chester looked at him. "Isn't it weird that we're dissecting live frogs?" Chester shrugged.

"I say this gives it more of a challenge." He answered.

"_WAIT_!" Timmy shouted, coming in. "Whatever you do, don't start dissecting and looking at frogs' insides."

_"Turner_!" Crocker greeted. "Glad you decided to get out of that filthy garbage can and join us. Although whoever wants to live in a smelly, old garbage can is beyond me." He then offered Timmy his own box with frog and dissection tools inside. "Now here you are. We were just about to begin." Jorgen was about to hop out when Francis grabbed him.

_ "Oh no you don't_!" He said to the frog. Timmy ran to the bully and grabbed the frog right out of his hand. Francis was shocked.

_"Hey!"_

"Sorry Francis." Timmy said to him. "There will be no dissecting this frog today." He walked away from him. Francis looked mad.

"I want my frog." He grabbed Timmy by the shirt collar. "I'm going to pretend it's you and look at it's insides and no one is going to stop me! Is that clear? I said is that clear?"

_"Yes_!" Timmy squeaked like a frightened dog. Francis dropped Timmy on the ground. "Good."

Jorgen quickly whistled at the other frogs. The other frogs all hopped out of their boxes and hopped towards the window.

"_NOOOOOOOO_!" Crocker screamed. "The frogs are escaping!"

"You know," AJ told him. "In hind sight, dissecting live frogs wasn't probably a good idea."

"You have a point there, kid."

"_Yahoo_!" Sanjay cheered, watching all of the frogs go. "You are free frogs! You are _frrrrreeeeeee!"_

"_Hey_," AJ realized, looking at Mr. Crocker. "Didn't we already dissect frogs?"

"_Curses_!" Mr. Crocker cursed. "I must be so obsessed with fairies that I'm repeating lesson plans."

Three weeks went by and Fairy World was still being ruled by pixies. Each day was more tiresome then the previous. HP and Sanderson were giving Binky orders left and right. When Binky asked for a break, HP shook his head and told him he'll get fired if he asks that, so Binky didn't ask and just kept on working.

Poof was sad because they got rid of recess, story time and snack time at his preschool. His teacher was also replaced by a dull pixie teacher. Cosmo was the janitor there, but he had to work, so he had no time with his son. Jorgen kept grossing Timmy and Poof out by eating flies whenever he saw one. Timmy tried his best without magic, whether it be at home with Vicky or at school with Francis and Crocker. Both Poof and Timmy missed Cosmo and Wanda dearly.

When Binky was waxing HP's statue, he looked at it, tuckered out.

"Oh Binky." He told himself. "What have you done?"


	3. Part 3

Part 3

"That's _it!"_ Binky said, throwing the washcloth in the bucket. He was mopping up the tile floor in HP's bathroom. HP and Sanderson had gone to a party and would be back at nighttime. "I don't care if HP says I can't have a break; I need some fresh air!" He looked out the window. It was still daylight.

"I'll only be out for a little while." He told himself. "Just until I'm refreshed and ready to work again." And with that, he opened the window and flew out. He closed the window behind him. He then flew off.

_"Ah_!" Binky said, smelling the fresh air. "This is exactly what I needed!" He was flying near a pet shop where he saw baby dragons, griffons and unicorns in the window. He herd little playful whinnies from the unicorns and stopped. He pressed himself into the window.

_"Awwwww_!" He squealed. "You are so _cute!_ Yes you are; yes you are!" He made funny faces at them, which seemed to amuse them. "You like that; you like that? I'm glad you cuties don't hate me." He continued with his funny faces. He then heard chatting.

"What's that?" He asked himself. He left the window. "I got to go guys!" He told the mystical creatures. He flew around the corner.

He gasped at whom he saw. There, among other fairies, was HP and Sanderson!

"_HP! Sanderson_!" He flew behind a building. "I can't let them see me." He then saw the banner above them. He looked up at it and squinted his eyes. 'We Hate Binky Club' it read. Binky gasped again.

"But I'm Binky!" He said. He intended to say it to himself but he ended up saying it out loud. He clasped his hand over his mouth. The fairies in the club all looked at him.

_"Hey_; it's Binky!" A fairy shouted out.

_"GET HIM_!" The Tooth Fairy fumed. And just like that, all of the fairies flew towards him. Binky screamed and flew as fast as he could. The fairies chased him.

"I'M _SORRY_!" He shouted as he flew.

"Sorry's not good enough!" The Tooth Fairy told him. "You turned my husband into a frog; you can never be forgiven for that!"

"I guess I deserve that;_ please_ don't kill me!"

"How can we? We're fairies, we're immortal! We're just going to torture you and maybe rip your wings off."

"Oh yeah, well, _DON'T_! I _need_ my wings; they help me fly! HAVE _MERCY_ ON MY SOUL!..._Please_?" The two pixies were on either side of him. Binky looked at them.

"HP; Sanderson!" He said to them. "Please; ping me home?"

"Did you learn your lesson?" HP asked him.

"Yes; I learned my lesson!"

"Are you going to run away from all of your work?" Sanderson questioned.

"No; I'm sorry! I'm not going to run away ever again! Just ping me back before they rip my wings off!" HP and Sanderson grinned at each other and pinged them all away before the fairies could get Binky.

"Thanks guys!" He thanked them when they were back in HP's office. "If it weren't for you, my wings would've been a goner. I can't imagine life without them."

"You should be fired." HP said.

"Yeah." Sanderson added. "You should be ashamed. You abandoned your work. Not only that, we had to come home early because of your actions. True businesspeople don't do that."

"Again, I'm sorry." Binky apologized again. "But why were you and HP at a 'We Hate Binky Club.' Don't you know how that makes me feel? You and Sanderson don't do parties anyways. So why this one?"

"Sorry." Sanderson apologized. He then pointed to his 'We Hate Binky' pin. Binky noticed that HP was wearing one too. "But we got these cool pins." HP pinged in a 'We Hate Binky' pen.

"And this pen." HP said. He tossed one to Binky who caught it. "Here, we got you one." They were all free." He and Sanderson went to the other room. "Finish your work."

"Yes sir." They left the room and Binky got back to work.

Binky was cleaning the windows when he saw it. Wanda was being led to Fairyworld Jail by a police officer. It was hard to tell because of the uniform. Binky flew out to investigate.

"Wanda!" He said. "What happened? What did you get arrested for?"

"It's not your concern." Said the officer. "But if you must know, she got arrested for leading a protest march in the plaza." A second officer was leading Cosmo.

"Look Binky!" Cosmo said cheerfully. He pointed to his "We Hate Binky' pin. "I also got a 'We Hate Binky' pen and a 'We Hate Binky' teddy bear." Binky glared at Cosmo. Cosmo looked confused. "What?"

_"YOU_!" Wanda screamed at Binky, getting in his face. "If it weren't for you, Jorgen would still be a fairy and Fairyworld would be pixie free!"

"I said I was sorry!" Binky said, shivering. '"Wait, I thought you said this wasn't entirely my fault."

"Well, I changed my mind." She turned calm. "Binky, _why_?" Binky slumped his shoulders, looking ashamed.

"I…I don't know." The officers led Cosmo and Wanda away.

"Where is the Binky Abdul we used to know and love?" Wanda wanted to know. _"Where is he_?!"

"I don't know." They led them away. Binky then looked determined. "I got my fellow fairies into this mess, and now I got to get them out of it!"

Binky was pacing back and forth.

_"What to do; what to do_." He thought out loud. He then remembered what Sanderson had told him two weeks ago.

"Only HP and my cell phones can grant wishes without the special procedures."

_"That's it_!" Binky said, cheerfully. "I'll sneak in HP's bedroom tonight and borrow…because stealing is bad, his cell phone. I'll then write in my wish to restore Fairy World and turn Jorgen to normal. I'll be the hero of Fairy World and Jorgen will have to treat me with respect!" He flew for joy and hugged himself. "I'm so happy that I can hug myself!" Sanderson then came by his side. He cleared his throat.

"Are you done hugging yourself?" The pixie asked. "Because you need to get back to work." Binky stopped and grabbed a mop and started mopping the tile floor again.

"Sorry!" Sanderson left as Binky mopped away.

HP and Sanderson pinged beside Binky as he was flying to the laundry room. He was carrying the laundry basket, filled with HP and Sanderson's uniforms (all being identical). The two pixies were in their grey swimming trunks. HP and Sanderson handed Binky their uniforms.

"Why do you have so many of the same uniforms?" Binky had to ask. "Why not choose one with color? How about Ty-Dye and not this boring grey all the time."

"We'll pixies. Dull, grey and boring is our thing."

"But…" One look at HP's face made Binky ask no more questions.

"Well, we're going to for a swim Binky." HP told him. He and Sanderson began to leave. "When you're done with our clothes, remember to wait two hours until the next cycle. In the meantime, check the list for your other chores."

"_Okay-dokey_!" Binky said to them, waving. "_Have fun!_" The pixies left and Binky put the last of the clothes in. He flew on.

When Binky had the last of the clothes in, he was about to start it when he noticed something. There, in one of HP's pockets was his cell phone. Binky grabbed it.

_"Oops_! Don't want to put that in the washing machine!" He shut the door and started up the washing machine. "I better give this to HP." He then left with HP's cell.

He was about to call his name when he remembered something.

"Wait, what am I doing?" He asked himself. "I don't have to wait until nighttime to get HP's cell, I have it right here." He began to type something in. "All I need to do is…" He then heard HP talking to Sanderson.

"I'll be right back. I forgot my cell phone in my pocket. I hope Binky didn't start the wash yet." He then saw Binky with his cell phone. "Hey!" Binky's heart skipped a beat. "Hey!"

Binky flew as fast as he could. HP quickly put on a cover up and flew after him.

"Hey; give it back!"

"Sorry HP!" Binky shouted back. "But I need it!"

"I don't think you do!"

"Yes, I do! It'll only be for a little bit, then you can have it; I promise."

"No, I think I should have it now before you do something that you'll regret."

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will!"

"No I won't!" They flew past the jail. Wanda flew towards the bars.

"_Binky_?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

"If you want a teddy bear," Cosmo spoke. "You'll have to go to the next 'We Hate Binky Abdul' meeting and ask the Tooth Fairy for one."

"I'm trying to save Fairy World!" Binky answered.

"Ping us out and maybe we can help." Wanda said.

"You got it!" Binky said. He quickly typed something in and Wanda and Cosmo pinged by his side.

"Give me my cell phone!" HP shouted. Binky leaned in towards Wanda.

"You know how to play 'Hot Potato' right?"

"Of course I do." Wanda told him. "I haven't played it in over 9,000 years, but I remember it clearly."

"_HOT POTATO_!" Binky screamed and tossed the cell phone to Wanda. Wanda flew away as HP chased her.

"_Hot potato_!" Wanda said as she tossed it to Cosmo. Cosmo caught it and looked up, confused.

"Hot potato?" He asked. "I don't get it. This is a cell phone, not a potato, and it is certainly not hot. If you ask me, the title to this game is very mislead…"

"JUST TOSS IT TO BINKY!" Wanda shouted.

"Whatever you say honey!" And with that, he tossed it to Binky. Binky tossed it to Wanda, who tossed it to Cosmo and so forth.

"Give me my cell phone." HP commanded.

"Okay," Cosmo said. When he had the cell phone, he tossed it to him.

"COSMO!" Binky and Wanda scolded. Cosmo looked at them.

"What?" He wanted to know.

"You were suppose to toss the cell phone to me or Wanda."

"Well, sorry! But, I haven't played this game in centuries! Give me a break if I forget how to play!"

Just then, Sanderson pinged by HP's side.

"What's going on here, sir?" The pixie asked. "Did you get your phone?"

"Yes Sanderson." HP answered. "After a game of 'Monkey in the Middle' I finally did." Cosmo looked confused.

"Don't we need a monkey for that?" He asked. "And I thought we were playing 'Hot Potato'. Wanda and Binky shushed him.

"Now, we're going to have to call the police." HP said. "To have them come and pick up three prisoners."

"Uh, _three_ sir?" Binky wanted to know. HP gave him a cold look.

"Yes." He answered. "Three."

"I can't go to jail!" Binky cried as HP dialed and talked to the police on the other end. "I will not do well in there."

"Relax Binky." Cosmo reassured him. "All you need to do is distract the guard or guards with a ooey gooey love song. It worked with Jorgen, I'm sure it'll work with pixies." Binky then noticed Sanderson's cell phone in the pixie's pocket. Binky then came up with an idea.

"_Hey!_" He said. He then flew over and grabbed Sanderson's cell from his pocket.

"_Hey_!" Sanderson said. "No fair; that's mine!" Binky flew to where he was. Sanderson flew after him.

"Oh no, you don't!" Wanda said. And with that, she held him down. Sanderson struggled in her grasp. Cosmo was impressed.

"Hold him down, honey!" Cosmo cheered. "You got this; don't let him escape!"

"Binky, _hurry!_" Wanda shouted to him as she struggled to hold down Sanderson. "I can't hold him down long!"

"I'm almost done!" Binky responded.

"Well, _hurry!_"

HP hung up.

"Okay." He said. "I called the police and they'll be here in a moment." The police then pinged in. "Well, that was fast. Okay officers, they're over…" He looked at them. "What's going on?"

"Binky has my cell phone, sir." Sanderson told him. He then managed to get out of Wanda's hold. He pushed her aside.

"_Wanda_!" Shouted a worried Cosmo. He flew to his wife's side.

"_There_!" Binky said. "I got it!"

"_Hey_!" Sanderson wailed. "Give it back!"

"In a minute." Binky held it above him and pressed the button.

Then, _ping_; Fairyworld began to get its color back. The buildings turned back to their original color, the sky turned its original pink, the HP statue in the plaza disappeared, the rainbow bridge reappeared; everything was going back to normal.

Cosmo, Wanda and Binky looked down at themselves. They had their clothes, crowns and wands back. Even the officers turned back into their original fairy selves again.

"_Yay_!" They cheered.

"I'm colorful again!" Binky shouted with joy. "_Colorful!_ Just the way I like it." Poof then poofed back.

"_Mama; dada_!" The fairy baby said with glee.

"_POOF_!" Cosmo and Wanda said excitedly, hugging their child. Poof had his clothes, rattle and crown again.

"You got you stuff back like we did!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"_Poof, poof_!" Poof said, shaking his rattle excitedly. Timmy then poofed in along with Jorgen.

"Hey, what the?" Timmy asked. He looked at his fairies. "What gives? I was about to ask Trixie if she wants to go to Adreneland with me!"

"Sorry!" Binky told him. "I thought you should be here."

"_Why_?!" Binky shrugged.

"Don't know. I didn't think!" Timmy narrowed his eyes at Binky.

"Well, thanks for ruining my chance with Trixie!"

"You have nothing to worry Binky." Cosmo reassured him. "You did him a favor by preventing his kid heart from shattering." Timmy glared at his godfather.

"What's _that _suppose to mean?"

"_Uh, uh… hey!" _He looked at Binky_._ "Binky, congrats on saving all of Fairy World."

"Yeah." Wanda added. "You were really brave." Binky beamed.

"Thanks." He said.

"So, are you ready to change Jorgen back to normal?" Binky frozed; he looked at her confused.

"_What_?"

"Not to interrupt or anything," HP interrupted. They looked at him. "But I like to point out that you forgot one thing." He pinged in Jorgen's wand.  
"We still got Jorgen's wand." Timmy glared at Binky.

"_Binky_!" He scolded. "How can you forgot that they still have the most powerful wand in all of Fairy World?"

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking." Binky replied. Timmy rolled his eyes.

"_Riigghht_! Like you weren't thinking when you transported me here when I was about to talk to Trixie." While they were talking, the Jorgen robot had marched in and now the pixies flew into it.

"_Um_," HP said, talking into the mike from within the robot. "I'd advise you all to run now."

They all didn't need to be asked twice. They all flew/ran for it. The Jorgen bot chased after them, casting magic beams at them. They dodged them.

"_I WISH THE JORGEN BOT WAS GONE_!" Timmy screamed. Cosmo and Wanda lifted their wands, they lit up…and pooted. Jorgen looked at them.

"_Ribbit_!" He croaked at them.

"We can't interfere with pixie magic." Wanda told her godchild. Timmy groaned.

"_Great!_" He then looked confused. "_Hey_! You guys should know the rules by heart! Why don't you tell me what I can't wish for _before_ I make that wish?"

"_Uh_, I hate to stop the chitchat." Binky interrupted. "But can we please think of something?!"

"_Oh_, right." Timmy realized. Timmy thought about this. He looked back at the robot then came up with an idea.

"_I got it_!" He said.

"_Great_!" Binky responded. "Can you tell us before something bad happens to us?!"

"I wish for a mirror!"

"_Uh Timmy_?" Cosmo asked. "No offense but I don't think this is the right time to admire yourself." Jorgen ribbited madly. Cosmo sighed. "Fine, but only because you said 'I wish'. You know sometimes I don't get you Timmy Turner…along with a bunch of other stuff." He, along with Wanda, lifted their wands. They glowed and…_poof_! A mirror appeared. A beam shot out from Jorgen's wand. It hit the mirror, ricocheted back and hit the Jorgen bot. The robot went sailing back and landed on the clouds. Sparks flew from it. The pixies lay unconscious. The wand flew and fell to the cloud next to them, now no longer effected by pixie magic.

"_Yes_!" Timmy cheered. Wanda looked at Timmy. She was speechless.

"How did you come up with that?" She wanted to know.

"Because you nagged me to pay attention in class."

"_Hooray_ for Wanda's nagginess!" Cosmo cheered.

"_Uh_…" Binky butted in, who was trying to lift the big wand. "A little help here?"

"I wish for the Big Wand!" Timmy told his godparents. With a poof, the big wand stood by their side.

"Thanks!" Replied a tired Binky. He flew over to them, catching his breath. "Now what?" Jorgen jumped up and down, ribbbiting like crazy.

"Well," Wanda told Binky. "Changing Jorgen back into a fairy would be a good start." Binky then frowned.

"Right." He then faced the frog and aimed his wand towards him. _Poof_! The frog transformed into Jorgen. He was still hopping up and down and ribbiting. When he realized he was a fairy again, he stopped and stood up.

"Now you apologize." Wanda told Binky. Binky shook his head, fighting back tears.

"I can't do it." He said.

"Oh come on, why not?"

"I'm scared. I messed up big time and he'll never forgive me. I just know it." Wanda put a hand on Binky's soulder.

"Binky, it's time. You won't know unless you try it. I know it's tough, but you got to do it. It's the right thing to do."

"You're right." Binky sniffed. "It is the right thing to do."

"Good luck, we'll be right here."

"_Yeah_!" Cosmo added. "Good luck, cause you'll _need_ it! Jorgen will beat you up big time for this!" He, Poof and Timmy burst out laughing. Wanda glared at them. They all stopped. They all looked at Binky who sighed.

"Well," He began. "Here I go." He flew over to Jorgen who stood up.

"Jorgen I….I…" Jorgen looked at Binky. Fire in his eyes. Binky shivered in fright.

"_BINKY_!" He screamed. "Don't you realize what you've _done_!? You turned me into a frog and let the pixies take over Fairy World by letting them steal my wand!"

"I…I'm sorry! I got everything right in the end. Fairy World is no longer under control of the pixies, you'll back to normal and the Big Wand is back in your possession. So we'll cool, right?"

"_WRONG_! Binky, what you have done is unforgivable. You are fired. Pack you are bags, because from now on, you are exiled from Fairy Word forever." Binky gulped.

"_What_?"

"_EXHILED_! Good bye Binky, I don't want to see you ever again."

"Y…yes sir." Binky sadly said. He was about to fly towards his house when Wanda spoke up.

"Now you look here Jorgen, Binky may have made a huge mistake but so what? Mistakes happen; Timmy does it all the time."

"_Yeah_!" Cosmo added. "_All_ the time!"

"_Hey_!" Timmy snapped. "Leave me out of this!"

"The point is…" Wanda continued. "He made it better by saving it."

"_Uh…"_ Timmy pointed out. "I wished for the mirror. So don't give Binky all the credit."

"So you can exile Binky, _fine!_ But if you do, you'll also make a huge mistake." Jorgen sighed. He looked at Binky.

"Binky, you are no longer exiled. You are rehired as my assistant. Don't do this again." Binky smiled and saluted.

"Wouldn't think of it!" He told his boss. Jorgen smiled and then went to check on the pixies. Timmy and his fairies went over to Binky.

"I don't get it." Timmy said to him. "I thought you didn't like working for him because he mistreats you."

"True, I don't." Binky replied. He looked at his boss then back at Timmy with a smile. "But at least he forgave me. That's a start." Jorgen then came back to the group.

"The pixies are coming to. What are we going to do with them?" Timmy had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Oh, I think I have an idea." He replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"_Kids_," Mr. Crocker announced the next day. The kids in Mr. Crocker's class were doing another day of frog digestion. Frogs were lined up for each kid. HP was lying in front of Timmy as Sanderson was in front of AJ. Crocker called on Chester when he raised his hand.

"Why are Timmy's and AJ's frogs _grey_?" The blonde kid asked. "When all of our frogs are the usual green?"

"Dude," Timmy told him. "Don't think about it; just do it!"

"Man, I can't _wait_ until they dissect those two!" Jorgen said from outside. "It'll be so _hilarious!_" He accidently hit Binky. Binky screamed as he sailed in the classroom in the open window. When he tried to fly back out of the room, the frogs got up and spat their long tongues at him while chasing him. Binky screamed, as did the students and Mr. Crocker. The students ran, trying not to get run over by the frogs. Crocker hid behind his desk.

"Note to self." Crocker told himself. "Remember to double check the frogs are dead before you bring them to a classroom to be dissected"

"I picked a bad day to be a fly!" Binky yelled.

"_Ha_!" Jorgen laughed as he observed what was going on. "This is hilarious as well!" Binky flew out the window as the frogs followed.

"I'm _not_ a fly!" He turned back into a fairy. "_See?_" Disappointed, the frogs hopped away. Binky sighed in releaf. Jorgen stopped laughing and sighed in disappointment as Binky was unharmed.

"Okay students." Crocker spoke, closing the window. "Since we only have two frogs left; they'll have to do. The kids got their dissection tools out and went towards the helpless frogs.

Sanderson and HP hopped away, croaking in monotone screams.

"_Ha_!" Jorgen laughed. "Look at them trying to hop away. I'm laughing all over!" He accidently flung Binky into the wall.

"It's good to have you back, sir." Binky moaned "Real good." He then fainted.


End file.
